


Winning Plans

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream knows he will win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroProwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroProwl/gifts).



Every moment that passed while Starscream was away from Megatron contained grand thoughts of how to handle his return. There was no one that could stop Starscream, after all. He'd survived more than any other mech in Megatron's service, a fact even Soundwave could not dispute.

It didn't matter how often Starscream had brought it on himself. That was an irrelevant side note.

No, when Starscream returned this time, those thoughts would be formatted as a plan. Favors would be called in. And this time… this time, he would emerge the victor in the oncoming storm. Megatron would be defeated.


End file.
